memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Starfleet Operations
Starfleet Operations (also known as Fleet Operations or Fleet Ops) is a division of Starfleet based at Starfleet Headquarters in San Francisco. The higher ranking officers at Starfleet Operations are usually listed on Starship dedication plaques. Starfleet Operations of Earth Starfleet was conducted at the Fleet Operations Center in San Francisco. ( set artwork) In 2273, Admiral James T. Kirk was Chief of Starfleet Operations, a position which would be held by Admiral Leyton a hundred years later. ( ; ) Starfleet Operations cleared the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] clearance for departure for its training cruise in 2285. ( ) Chiefs of Starfleet Operations * Rear Admiral James T. Kirk (2273) * Admiral Bob (2287) * Vice Admiral Leyton (2372) Personnel USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) The following personnel were noted for their work with Fleet Operations on the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)|USS Enterprise]]-B on stardate 9715.5. ( ) * David Carson * Michelle Wright * Ronald D. Moore * Brannon Braga USS Brattain (NCC-21166) Admiral Richard James was noted for his work with Fleet Operations on the [[USS Brattain|USS Brattain]] on stardate 22519.5. ( ) USS Pasteur (NCC-58925) The following personnel were noted for their work with Fleet Ops on the [[USS Pasteur|USS Pasteur]]. ( ) * Michael Westmore * Captain Daniel Curry USS Phoenix (NCC-65420) Admiral Rick Berman was noted for his work with Fleet Operations on the [[USS Phoenix|USS Phoenix]] on stardate 40250.5. ( ) USS Sutherland (NCC-72015) Admiral Rick Berman was noted for his work with Fleet Operations on the [[USS Sutherland|USS Sutherland]] on stardate 44820.5. He was previously noted for his work on the USS Phoenix. ( ) USS Defiant (NX-74205) The following personnel were noted for their work with Fleet Ops on the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] on stardate 47538.5. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) * Bob Della Santina * Brian Whitley * B.C. Cameron * Paul Lawrence * Michael Baxter * Judy Brown * Heidi Smothers * Robert Wolfe USS Voyager (NCC-74656) The following personnel were noted for their work with Fleet Ops on the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] on stardate 48038.5. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) * Admiral Brad Yacobian * Jerry Fleck * Vice Admiral Adele Simmons * Arlene Fukai * Cosmo Genovese * André Bormanis * Diane Overdiek * Kristine Fernandez USS Prometheus (NX-74913) The following personnel were noted for their work with Fleet Ops on the [[USS Prometheus (Prometheus class)|USS Prometheus]] on stardate 50749.5. ( ) * Admiral Brad Yacobian (previously worked on the USS Voyager) * Jerry Fleck (previously worked on the USS Voyager) * Vice Admiral Adele Simmons (previously worked on the USS Voyager) * Arlene Fukai (previously worked on the USS Voyager) * Cosmo Genovese (previously worked on the USS Voyager) * Michael DeMeritt * Diane Overdiek (previously worked on the USS Voyager) USS São Paulo (NCC-75633) The following personnel were noted for their work with Fleet Ops on the [[USS São Paulo|USS São Paulo]] on stardate 52889.3. ( ) * Bob Della Santina (previously worked on the USS Defiant) * Brian Whitley (previously worked on the USS Defiant) * B.C. Cameron (previously worked on the USS Defiant) * Paul Lawrence (previously worked on the USS Defiant) * Michael Baxter (previously worked on the USS Defiant) * Judy Brown (previously worked on the USS Defiant) * Heidi Smothers (previously worked on the USS Defiant) * Robert Wolfe (previously worked on the USS Defiant) See Also * Starfleet Mission Operations * Starfleet Orbital Operations * Starfleet Science Operations * Starfleet Tactical Operations * Starfleet Shipyards Operations Category:Agencies de:Einsatzplanung nl:Starfleet Operations